Into Your Arms
by jenniferandrews
Summary: Elena and Damon meet in the unlikeliest place. What happens after this this... Sequel to Shards. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ANYTHING in the vampire diaries. Tragically enough. FINE don't gimme that look. I'll say it I DON'T OWN DAMON SALVATORE. +(. All I own is the weird,dark thoughts in my head.**

I'm empty. I would like to feel something, but instead just- **NOTHING. **

Just numb inside. I'm uninterested by everything around me- The only thing I can feel now is the pain and the suffering. Now it is the only thing I experience. The other one was loss but now it had faded away and gradually become a part of me. Of who I was.

My suffering in silence thing was not doing me any good.

I've tried so hard to **JUST LET GO. ** But it was easier said than done. (no cliché intended) I couldn't deal with any of it.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go__  
><em>_But I'm doin' it__  
><em>_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone__  
><em>_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret__  
><em>_But I know if I could do it over__  
><em>_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart__  
><em>_That I left unspoken__  
><em>

UGH! I came here to listen to ROCK music. Not some cheesy country song about love that decided to play in his head whenever it felt like it.

Then the noise drowned out the crap going on in my head. I sighed in relief.

This was one of the reasons I had picked Saving Abel.

They were **LOUD. ** Their music drowned out my thoughts therefore drowning out all the shit going in my head. It helped. Not much but still.

The other reason I picked them was because was because I liked them.

Front seat tickets (or should I say ticket) to Saving Abel seemed like too good a deal to pass up at the time. So I took it. As easy as that.

She had burned me. Her image invaded my memories. It hurt.

Then I saw some girl. In my defence I only saw her back. She had hair.

Long, blonde hair. Like silk. Like Elena.

UGH! I have to stop this obsession.

I shook myself out of it and turned my full, undivided attention to the stage just as the band launched into 'New Tattoo.'

**So...(peeks out from behind the table) did you like it? if u did review or subscribe +) New chap coming soon. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes I know I haven't updated for the LONGEST time but I will now try to be more regular. So without further ado… THE SECOND CHAPTER! For Zoe thank your 'stalker' for inspiration. +) Oh and I need to see that copyright. Which reminds me, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_I gotta brand new tattoo__  
><em>_All the colours in it remind me of you__  
><em>_The blue is for the bruise that you left in my heart__  
><em>_And the red if for the colours we're 'bout to paint this town__  
><em>_Oooh, I gotta new tattoo…._

The song helped me to loosen up. 3 whole months since the incident still nothing. **NOTHING**. No sign of Damon **AT ALL**. Oh, and to top off all of that I received a wedding invitation. Yup that's **right A WEDDING INVITATION. STEFAN SALVATORE WEDS KATHERINE PIERCE.** Not only did that asshole break my heart but also had the stupidity to send me a** BLOODY WEDDING INVITATION**. To that there was a note attached in Stefan's hand saying:

'My Dearest Elena,

I hope you do not feel too bad about the incident that took place 3 months ago. I hope you have had time to recover and I sincerely hope you can accept my relationship with Katherine and I really hope you come to my wedding.

With Love,

Stefan.'

I sent a note back saying;

'Congratulations Mr. Stefan Salvatore, you have received the **ASSHOLE OF THE YEAR AWARD**.

Sincerely,

Ms. Elena Gilbert.

So now back to Damon. I had searched everywhere for him. Yet nothing. I had tried every single place I thought he might be, but no luck. So today, I decided to give up. I was tired of looking. For all I know he, too could be married by now. Today I shall celebrate. To life without guys. Whoopee! **NOT.**

So the thing was after that whole thing between Stefan and me I realized I loved him. **Like, really loved him**. Plus he was fun and had been an awesome friend to me when I needed him. And I really needed him. **NOW.**

_It's a quarter after one__  
><em>_I'm a little drunk__  
><em>_And I need you now__  
><em>_Said I wouldn't call__  
><em>_But I've lost all control__  
><em>_And I need you now__  
><em>_And I don't know how__  
><em>_I can do without__  
><em>_I just need you now._

BLEH! My stupidity had got me here and it was damned well gonna get me out. I didn't know how to do that so I just focused on my plan for tonight. It was really simple. Get** REALLY, REALLY DRUNK!** Drunk enough to numb out the fact that none of the brothers wanted me now, while once they were both fighting for my attention. I think my brilliant plan was working till I saw the jacket. **A LEATHER JACKET. **Just like Damon's. But It couldn't be 'cause he was avoiding me. And plus I could just be drunk and hallucinating.

Well I think the second one is a much possible possibility. Then I turned my full attention back to Saving Abel.

**A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Lemme know +).**


End file.
